Dragon Ball ZX
by duke8866
Summary: videl accidently ran over goten and he lost his memory so goten and videl set off to find the dragon balls, but they will encounter powerful foes, rivals, and go on adventures throughout the world and beyond. Multiple crossovers.
1. prolouge

DBZ: Goten's Journey

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz or any of the characters.

prologue: the adventure begins!

Videl was driving to Gohans house when she saw his little brother, Son Goten carrying a gaint fish, she tried to stop the car but the break were

tried to warn him but he didn't notice to the last second,"huh?" Goten said when he notice the car. The car hit Goten and he smashed his head on a tree,"oh no Goten are you alright!" said Videl running out the car"yeah im all right owww my head!,besides who are

you anyway and why did you call me goten?" he asked " oh no wht am i going to do i cant bring him back home now that he lost his memory,

wait a minute the dragon balls! I can use them to get his memorys back, all i have to do is just get the dragon radar from capsule corp and were on our way come on Goten!" yelled Videl, the spiky black haired boy looked confused. " what are dragonballs are they something to eat? i hope so cause im hungry." no Goten there not something to eat there are seven of them and when you gather all of them you call the ethenal dragon and he grants you two wishes" said Videl."oh well im hungry can we get something to eat?"asked Goten," you sure ask

alot of questions, we'll get something to eat on the way" said Videl,she through a dyno cap and a motor cycle appeared "get on goten" said

Videl " ah ok if ya say so" said Goten.2 hrs later they stopped by a resturant in satan city "alright food!" yelled goten as they walked inside."Hello may i take your order?"said the waitress. "hmmm i want everything!" Goten yelled, everyone looked straight at him and was shocked at what they heard " and i'll have some ramen" said Videl "com...coming right up" said the waitress. after Goten and Videl finished eating they headed for west city.

"are we there yet?" asked goten " almost Goten" said Videl.

Narrator: as the two heros set off to west city they do not realize that whats yet to be in stored for the find out next time.

**A: how do you like the story so far you can review if you would like.**


	2. Chapter 1: Return of monster carrot!

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Return of Monster carrot!

"Ah we finally made it"said Videl who was releaved "huh so this is west city,there's alot of people here and those orange thing with the green tail"

said Goten then Videl notice the carrots Goten was talking abut and looked around and that the people were afraid

"what the, why is every one afraid did some thing happen?"said videl " oh well im going to taste the orange things"said Goten " there called carrot Goten, umm excuse me can some one tell me what going on?"asked Videl.

"Dont eat that!" said the man when Goten was going to eat the carrot. "why not?"Goten asked "BECAUSE THATS A HUMAN!"yelled the man.

"Wha-what do ya mean thats a human!"asked Videl who was shocked at the man just said, "ye-yes it was MONSTER CARROT is anybody touches him they'll turn into a carrot!,

those carrots lying around you were the police officers that tried to stop him!, he was heading for the direction of capsule corp where there president lives"said the man.

"oh no there goners bye knowing vegeta he would go and attack him directly he'll defintly get turned in to a carrot!, come on Goten we've got to get to capsule corp fast"said videl.

Narrator: a few minutes later our heros reached capsule corp...

"Bulma,Trunks,vegeta you there!"yelled Videl " hmm i think there outside" said Goten, Videl and Goten ran out to the backyard where the gravity room is and saw bulma,trunk, monster carrot, and a carrot on the ground next to monster carrot

" he he i havent seen you since i turned you into a carrot that fateful day what was it that goku kid called ya Blumers?"asked Monster carrot "it BULMA! you remember my face but you can't remember my name!" yelled Bulma.

"oh yeah-hmm!, yahhhhhhhhhhhh! its goku!" said monster carrot when he notice goten." you idiot thats not goku thats his son Goten!"yelled Bulma "oh hey kid come give me a hand shake" said monster carrot

," no Goten don't do it he'll turn you into a carrot like my dad,and my grandpa and grandma!"yelled Trunks "hey thats mean! your not a very nice person"said Goten

who grabbed a pole"your a really bad person!" said goten who wacked monster carrot on the head."Arghhhhhhh! you little brat!"said monster rabbit

who came running after goten,goten jumped around monster rabbit and jabbed him in the spine "yahhhhhhh!"yelled monster carrot who fell to the ground.

'Wow even though he lost his memory he can still fight' Videl thought,"now change everyone you turned into carrots back!"demanded goten.

"Okay okay just stop with the hitting!"said monster carrot,he snapped his finger and everyone inculding vegeta mr breif and mrs breif."what!"said vegeta who was surprised and confused,

"dad your not a vegtable anymore!" yelled trunks who ran up to him."thanks goten for your help"said bulma,"your welcome but who are you anyway?"said goten who was confused again,

"wha!"exclaimed bulma who looked at videl."well you see...",after videl explained everything to bulma she said "well your going to need this and a couple of capsules,"thanks bulma your the best!"said videl.

"oh yeah videl if goten is slowing you down alot you should tell him to call the flying nimbus"said bulma,"nimbus?"asked goten,

"yeah just call flying nimbus and he'll come"said bulma "uh okay,FLYING NIMBUS!"yelled goten just then the nimbus cloud came flying down"wow! thanks Bloomers"said goten who jumped on the cloud,

"ITS BULMA YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR IDIOT FATHER ALWAYS GETTING MY NAME WRONG!"screamed bulma."Wel..thanks again bulma see you later"said videl,"bye goten come back soon ok?"said trunks as he watch them go,monster carrot who was trying to sneak out but vegeta cut him off and had the same pole goten was using elarier"oh your not going anywhere"said vegeta with an evil smirk on his face "gulp".

Narrator: well looks like monster carrot is getting what he diserverse from vegeta and our heros are on the hunt for the dragon balls see what happens next time on dbz:goten's journey!

**A: so how did you like it so like it? vegeta would say" i'll blow you all into dust!" so review or face vegeta's rath just kiddin or am I? i'll post one more chapter during the weekend and new 2 new chapters ever weekend! so STAY TUNED!**


	3. Chapter 2:kame roshi go the dragon ball

Disclaimer:i dont own Dragon ball z

Chapter 2:That old perverted Turtle hermit Roshi has a dragon ball!

"lets see the closest dragon ball is in an island in the middle of the ocean"said Videl who was on a mini one person aircraft,

"wow it says where right above it!"said Videl goten and videl looked down and saw a small island with a house on it they both deseased on it,inside was roshi,oolong,krillin,18,and maroon.

"wow i tell ya training with you when i was a kid was hard roshi"said krillin,"mhmm yeah now excuse me i need to use the bath-"

just the a fist went through the front and it burst just then roshi,18,and krillin had there garud up,"goten why did you do that-"

just before videl could finish her sentence oolong sprung from behind with an axe,"yahhhhhh"screamed oolong slammed the axe in his head.

"aaahhhhhhh that hurts!"yelled goten,oolong finally realized it was him but goten was very angry,"that hurt you mean little pig harrrrrra!"screamed goten who kicked oolong in the face a sent oolong flying.

"Yahhhhhh!"screamed oolong,"oh goten,videl what bring you by?"asked roshi who lowered his garud."well you see were looking for a dragon ball and it says that there's one here on the island"said videl,just the then roshi started to sweat

,"o-oh is that so? i havent seen a dragon ball maybe that radar is busted"roshi said nervously,"no actually this s a new one bulma said the other on was missing"said videl who looked at roshi sweat harder than before,"roshi do you know something"ask krillin,

just then roshi punched a hole in the ground and took out the missing drogon radar and the five star dragon ball,then jumped out the window and got into his submarine drove off and yelled

"your not getting this dragon ball I need it to wish fo chi chi,bulma,you two to fall in love with me!"

pointing at 18,and videl,"YOU ARE PEVERTED MOTHERFUCKER ROSHI!"screamed videl as he submerged."aww man the old guy stole the ball"said goten

Narrator:looks like our hero has a new enemy and it goku's and krillin's former master who has gone made with pervertedness

find out what will our heros do next time!

**A:Sorry for the chapter being so short but i'll make the next chapter long so today i brought in a kame roshi**

**Roshi:yo!**

**A: so how did you like it so far?**

**Roshi:it was great say do i get my wish?**

**A: yeah ya do but-HEY NO SPOILERS!**

**Roshi: oh come on**

**A:jeez roshi hey what ya got there?**

**Roshi:oh nothing-hey give those back!**

**A: the-these are nude pics of chi chi,bulma,18,and videl...**

**Roshi:ah he he...**

**A:your sick man...well review if ya want,and Roshi ya do know i'm doing an interview with them next week right**

**Roshi:oh...PLEASE DONT SHOW THEM! THEY'LL KILL ME LITERALLY**

**A:yea yea but you have to be here next week with them**

**Roshi:umm ok**

**A:well see ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 3: Goten's past

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz or any of the characters.

Chapter 3: A little story of Goten's past

with roshi...

(Roshi's romantic song playing)...

'Oh i can see it now bulma,chi chi,videl,18,and lets not forget launch all over me! eh he he he he eh!,only six more dragon balls to go then paridise i cant wait for this it going to be a dream come true!'Roshi thought in his mind.

Narrator: meanwhile back at Roshi's island...

"when i get my hands on the perverted old man i am going to rip his rinkled head off"Said 18,"man why did Roshi had to go so crazy,plus in never thought that he can think of something like that,then again he read alot of pornographic stories"said Krillin.

"Hey videl can i ask you somthing?"said Goten with a troubling face,"what is it goten i'm in a bad mood"said videl who was pissed off at roshi."you knew who i was thats why you called me goten right?"asked goten,just then videl's anger vanishied,"well lets see were do i start"said videl.

"ok when i first met you i was coming over so your brother Gohan can teach me how to fly but at the same time he was teaching you how to fly,you were scared at first but then you got a hold of your self and began to float in the air after a few seconds you were higher than a mountian and began to soar through the sky i was pretty jealous that you learned how to fly before me,you were a really fast there was the world martial arts tournament, you were in the jounior divison i watch you battle in the finals even though tha you lost that round i was amazed at what you could do literally!.there was this one time when we were looking for the last dragon ball it was in nataday village they were being threatened by a gaint monster and you thought it was nothing,on the count of your eating and sleeping you are a really strong guy goten."said videl.

goten gave videl a warm smile and said"wow i never new i am that strong thanks alot Videl!""no problem Goten now lets find the next dragon ball"said videl."yeah!"said Goten

"wait i'm coming too!"said Oolong,"yay now we got bacon and ham for dinner!"yelled Goten."What the no you idiot i have a score to settle with the old man thats why i want to come!"yelled Oolong,"well ok you can come but no funny busniess got it"said videl,"yeah yeah I got it"said Oolong,"i guess i better go two i dont want them to get into trouble tell maroon i said bye"said Krillin who kissed 18,"ok but bring roshi back here i need t give him a piece of my mind and wish us some money"said 18"will do bye honey"said krillin as he waved good by to her.

Narrator: thus our heroes set off to find the dragon balls will roshi finally get what he want find out next time!

**A: hello and well come back readers today i have the president of capsule corp and the strongest woman on earth give it up for chi chi and bulma!**

**Both: hi!**

**A:so how did you like the chapter?**

**Chi chi: it was great a story about my youngest son and his future sister bonding!**

**Bulma: the story was good you even told us what would happen if the super perverted old man would do if he had the dragon balls**

**Roshi: i resent that even if i have naked pictures of you two,18,and videl!**

**A:...**

**Roshi:uh oh wait i didnt mean mean-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Both chi chi and bulma:YOU FUCKING OLD MAN WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**A:ok well Roshi is getting masacured and...remember to review see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4:Goten vs Kenta!

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz or any of the characters.

Chapter 4: Furious Battle!: super saiyan 2 Goten vs Kenta part 1 of 3!

**A:there going to be some caracters from differnt series but i'll make them fighters if there not**

with roshi...

(Roshi's romantic song playing)...

"eh heh heh heh heh!,so the next dragon ball is just over that mountian then only four more to go!"

Meanwhile...

Goten,Videl,Krillin,and Oolong looking around the giga ruins for the dragon ball when Goten spotted some thing."Hey I found it!" yelled Goten,"sweet now to the next!"said Oolong.

"Huh?" said Krillin,"I sense somthing coming and its energy its off the chart!"yelled krillin who powered up,"aw man!"said Oolong,then transformed into a robot with a bowl of ramen and chop sticks,Videl got into her fighting stance,then Goten got in front of all of his teammates and was ready for action.

The treat got close enough so the others could see him,but he was just a green haired boy wearing a yellow gi with a white strip,and a backpack on him,"ah hello?"the boy said staring at everyone.

"Oh sorry we thought you were a threat"said Oolong as everyone lowered there garud,"oh"said the boy,Videl noticed what the boy was wearing and looked at his height and thought 'he looks the same age as goten hmm..'.

After a minute of silence Videl finally said "excuse me but are you a martial artist?","yes I am my names Kenta yumiya"Kenta said,

"nice to meet you Kenta,i'm Videl satan and these are my friends Goten,Oolong ,and krillin"."so what are you doing way out here?"asked krillin,"oh i'm training for the battle royal in East city next month"said kenta,"a battle royal whats that?"asked Goten,

"its a type of tournement where more than two fighters battle each other usually there is four to ten fighters who compete at the same time,so Kenta

how many competiors a round?"asked Videl."There's four a round"answered Kenta,"hey Kenta can I enter the battle royal?"asked thought for a moment then came to a conclusion,"sure Goten I think it'll be fun","all right,by the way you want to spare before we go?"said Goten,"ok!"said Kenta,then his power shot up."whoa!,geez this kid is something else!"said Oolong,"here I come!"said goten as his power shot up and turned super saiyan,"Huh,why's my hair yellow?"asked Goten

,"well you see when your power is special when your hair is yellow that means your a super saiyan only you,your dad,your brother,vegeta,and trunks are able to do this transformation"said krillin.

"oh ok"said Goten,then Goten rushed at Kenta and tried to punch him,but Kenta dodge the fist then he punched Goten in the stomach and sent him through a jumped up and punched Kenta and went right through a rock,

"wow your pretty strong Goten I guess i'll have to use some of my move to take you down,here goes!,FLAME CLAW!"yelled Kenta as fire came around his arm,

"whoa!"said Goten ,as then Kenta laid a direct hit on him.A giant explosion happened,and Goten was in a massive crater,he got up and tried to power up even more,"I..I can't...LOSE! rrrrrarhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"screamed Goten."huh"said Kenta "his power is rising rapidly!","so much power Krillin whats going on!"asked Videl,Krillin looked at Goten and began to see lighting going around his body and his hair began to change,"he's turning super saiyan 2!"yelld Krillin,"whoa these two might be the death of me!"yelled Oolong.

at the same time

"Piccolo do you feel that its Goten his power its off the chart!"said Dende,"i'll go check it out"said Piccolo who flew at his full speed to the battle.

West city

"what the-dad do you feel that!"asked trunks,"its Goten he must be fighting someone really powerful his power is 10x as it was before!","what the hell is kakarrot's spawn doing?"said vegeta,he and trunks flew up and flew to where the battle is being held.

the Son residents

"whoa its Goten!"said Goku,"you've found him!"said chi ch,"mmhmm buthis energy its rising so much he must be fighting someone really powerful! right now he's with Videl,Krillin,Oolong and there's another one that must be who he's fighting! Gohan lets go!","right!"said Gohan.

back to the fight

"All right here come!"said Goten,"bring it this fight is just starting!"said Kenta as they both charged at each other.

Narrator:the battle between Goten and his new rival Kenta has begun who will win find out next time!

**A:sorry I haven't been posting for a while I had a little bit of writer's block so now I'll be posting more often so please welcome trunks and Kenta!**

**both:hello**

**A:so how did you guy like the story so far?**

**Trunks:no fair why did you give Goten a rival thats even strong than me!**

**A:well you see-**

**Trunks:and to make it even worst he was strong enough to make Goten turn super saiyan 2!**

**Kenta:i'm right here you know**

**A:the reason why I chose Kenta is because your a prick you use Goten as a tool so you can get your way what kind of friend are you any way? besides the reason he's your friend is because of his good nature so shut up!**

**Trunks:FUCK YOU! im out of here!**

**A:so Kenta have you seen dbz abriged?**

**Kenta:yeah it really funny!**

**A:you remember when Nappa called krilln the Raditz of there group?**

**Kenta:yea**

**A:well some people call you the Raditz of your group on beyblade because your the weakest blader**

**Kenta:what!**

**A:yea but i don't think your weak because on season 3 you matched Ginga in beyster island and I liked your new special move **

**so if I were you i'd keep training with ryuga **

**Kenta:uh thanks**

**A:oh and if your wondering about roshi he'll be in the hospital for the next two chapters so Kenta you like to be my co host till then?**

**Kenta:sure!**

**A;nice,well see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Goten VS Kenta Part 2!

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz or any of the characters.

Chapter 5: Furious Battle!: super saiyan 2 Goten vs Kenta part 2 of 3!: Kenta's deadly flame ablaze!

**A:there going to be some caracters from different series but i'll make them fighters if there not**

with roshi...

"Poppy cock!,it those Krillin and the others,crap,crap now what am I going to do?"yelled Roshi in his mind,"this is bad I sense Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,Piccolo,and Trunks heading this way!, i've go it once the time is i'll run as fast as I can and snach the dragon ball and i'll be long gone before they even notice!its full prof!"he thought...

with the others...

Goten and Kenta were going at each other, dodging one anothers attacks,shot ki blasts at each other,"raaa!" Kenta bashed Goten in the head and Goten plumited and crashed in to a ruin,he quickly got back up as Kenta had tried to kick him while he was knock down, the began ruin further into the ruins side by side shotting ki blast at each other,then they both mad it to the center of the ruins.

"wow Goten your really strong but i've got a few moves up my sleeves!"said Kenta,"really? can I look up your sleeves for them?"asked Goten,Kenta fell flat on his face the and got back up,"Goten that was an expression which means that I know some moves"explained Kenta ,

"oh,ok then let it rip!"said Goten,Kenta looked at gravely and said,"If you ever say let it rip ever again I will castrate you got it!","whats castrate?"Goten asked,"it mean he'll cut your balls off!"yelled Oolong,Goten gasped and said,"got it","good now where were we?,oh yeah,get ready for this!"yelled Kenta as he jumped in the air.

He raised his hand then a flaming ball appeared around it,"FLAME SPEAR!"yelled Kenta as he threw the transformed fireball to a spear blast,"Goten move out the way!"yelled Krillin.

Instead of moving out of the way,Goten formed a ki ball in both his hand and charged it then the ki balls turned blue and he clashed them both together and thought,'need a name for this' then he realized it and yelled,"TENJO HAAAAA!",the massive blast burst through Kenta's flame spear and hits Kenta,

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"he screamed the blast exploded and Kenta fell on the ground,"ya I won!"yelled ,Krillin,,and Oolong stared in shock,Krillin was the first to speak up,"wow...he just created a new move in just two seconds...","jeez that kid is to much like Goku..."said Oolong ,"wow...just...wow"said Videl.

Kenta got back up and said,"incredible your something else,i guess i'll have to use one of my most powerful moves on you get ready",once mre he jumped in the and this time his hand was pointing at Goten,flames began swirling around his hand then he said,"TAKE THIS,FLAME ABLAZE!",

thousand of flame ki blast came out of his hand and was heading for Goten,"uh oh!" he quickly moved out of the way but Kenta knew how to monver the his move well the he followed goten at full speed,

Goten was dodging all the ki blast and wondering how long can he avoid them without getting hit,Just then Goku and the others arrived to the ruins and landed next to the others,"you guys were here the whole time and your not helping him!"yelled Gohan,

"sheeh take it easy Gohan,they're just sparring...I hope they're still sparing"Krillin whispered to himself,"then this is some intesnse sparring!,hey you think I can get in on this!"asked Goku who was getting pumped,"maybe next time Goku"said Oolong,"aww"sighed Goku,back in the fight,

Goten was dodging all of the flame ki blasts until he finally got hit ,"ow!"he yelled as he crash into a wall,"your finished!"said Kenta as all the ki blast hit Goten,a massive explosion occuired...

**Narrator:has Goten lost the battle or perished?,find out in the epic conclusion of this furious battle!**

**A:sorry I haven't been posting in a while please forgive me to that and because I haven't been posting in a month or so I shall post five to ten chapters for the next two weeks,now let get down to our interview today me and my temporaily cost Kenta are proud to presant the star of DB,DBZ,and DBGT,Give it up for Son Goku!**

**Goku:hey its really good to be here!**

**Kenta:so how did you like the story so far?**

**Goku:it was really good up till what Master Roshi said what he was going to do to my wife when he got the dragon balls and when you said you were going to castrate my son!**

**Kenta:what I didn't say that he's the one who wrote it!**

**A:its true**

**Goku:no no don't pin this on him,he wrote what you said to Goten you said to him if he ever said let it rip again that you woould castrate him!**

**Kenta:oh come on!**

**Goku:...let...it...rip**

**Kenta:dude**

**Goku:let it rip**

**Kenta:i'm warning you!**

**Goku:LET-IT-RIIIIPP!**

**Kenta:I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOURS ASS...uuh...**

**A:...**

**Goku:I rest my case**

**A:well that was akward...see ya next time!**

**Goku:see ya later**

**Kenta:whatever**

**Goku:oh and Kenta I want an apologie**

**Kenta:fine i'm sorry**

**A:say it like ya mean it**

**Kenta:fine!,i am very sorry mr. Son**

**Goku:see was that so hard?**

**Kenta(looking really pissed):no sir**

**Goku:Great!**

**A:oh yeah and review if you want the name change back to what it used to be or just leave it as it is now.**


	7. Chapter 6:Goten vs Kenta Conclusion

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz or any of the characters.

Chapter 6: Furious Battle!: super saiyan 2 Goten vs Kenta part 3 of 3!: Tenjo Ha vs Dragon Flare Cannon!

**A:there going to be some caracters from different series but i'll make them fighters if there not and I don't own them**

**here a the charcter ages**

**Goten age 10(same height as teen gohan)**

**Videl age 18**

**Gohan age 18**

**Trunks age 11(taller than Goten by three inches**

**Kenta age 10(same height as Goten)**

**Vegeta age 45**

**Goku age 40(because vegeta looked like he was five when Goku was an infant)**

**Oolong age some where in his early fifthy's(in pig years)bt in human years he's 40(just made that up)**

**Roshi age some where in his late five hundred's**

**I'll put up the character bios up later on **

with roshi...

'Oh luck is on my side today the others went off into the ruins and left the dragonball behind now's my chance!'Roshi told himself,he quickly ran as fast as he could snached the dragonball and was back to the same spot in two mili seconds flat,'he he he! this is turning out to be a good day only five more to go!'he looked at the radar to pinpoint the next dragonball and saw one of them on the move and closing in on the next dragonball,then he thought,'oh great some holagin is also collecting the dragonball better get to the bottom of this!',Roshi ran as fast as he could and made it back to the submarine and headed toward the direction of the other two dragonballs.

with the others...

After the smoke began to clear up Kenta and the others saw Goten on his feet but back in super saiyan form,he ripped off his orange gi top half and began to use the the tenjo ha once again,"huh? hey Krillin what's Goten doing?"asked Goku,

"he's about to use his new the tenjo ha"he answered,"tenjo ha when did he learn that?"Trunks asked,"about five minutes before you guy arrived"answered Oolong,"what! are you say that the brat just created the move instantly!"said Vegeta who was a bit shocked,"pretty much..."answered Videl

'what the hell has kakarrot's brat already surpassed trunk and his older brat"Vegeta thought angrily,Kenta got into a stance and put his hands together(like the stance for the Galic gun),"alright Goten this is my most powerful move"said Kenta a ball of fire came around his hand and flames began to seirl around it.

"This is it!,DRAGON FLARE CANNON!"yelled Kenta as he released a flaming dragon(it basicly a blast with a dragon's face),at the same time goten yelled,"TENJO HA!"a massive blast came out of Goten's hands and clollided with Kenta's blast,at first Kenta had the upper had,then Goten had the upper

hand,"rrraaaaahhhhh!"he yelled as the Tenjo ha broke throught the dragon flare cannon and collided with Kenta "aaahhhhhh!"he yelled as the blast exploded,Kenta fell on the ground out cold,and Goten was realved that he won and passed out.

five minutes later...

"Goten,Goten,time to wake up buddy"said Oolong,"are you bacon man?"he asked,"NO IM NOT THE BACON MAN IT'S ME Oolong!"he yelled,"oh"said goten,"here have a senzu bean"Piccolo said as he passed it to Goten,he ate it then said,"wow I feel great thanks slug man","slug man?do you three mind explaining

this"asked Piccolo whose eye was twiching,"well you see the thing is..."Krillin began,after explaining everything to the others Vegeta was more than pissed,"I AM RIP THA OLD BASTARD'S HEART OUT AND MAKE HIM WATCH ME FEED IT TO A BUNCH OF DOGS!"he yelled,

"THAT OLD BASTARD IS GOING TO GET IT NO MERCY!"yelled trunks,"Roshi said that I can't belive it my own master has betrayed me!"said Goku,"do you guys even care about what happen Goten!"said Gohan,"Kenta you ok"asked Goten,"yeah i'm fine"Kenta replied back,

"aaaaahhh! no!no!the dragonball is gone!i bet it was that old man!"screamed Videl,she pulled out the dragon radar and saw that there was two dragon balls miles away from there location and that its heading to another dragon ball,and she also notices that theres another dragon ball that's on the move and is heading to the

same location,"huh someone collecting the dragon balls just great!"Videl was pissed now,"are yu serious?this is turning out this turning out to be one heck of a day"said Trunks,"hey Kenta i've got an idea!lets train together so we can get stronger and see wo will win the battle royal!"said Goten

,"hmm,I suppose so but aren't you suppose to be going some where?"asked Kenta,"the others won't mind"said overheard the two's conversation and he walk up to them and said,

"look kids,how about this you come back to the island with meand i'll teach ya a few things"he offered,"wow really!"Goten and Kenta said at the same time,Krillin nodded yes,Goten called nimbus and Krillin,and Kenta took air,"where are three going"said Goku as the others looked up,"well you see i'm taking these to back to the island so I can train them for a battle royal thats coming up in a month.."Krillin said waiting for a response,

"that sounds like fun!i'll help help train them two!,hey Trunk wanna come along?"asked Goku,"nah it's better if I train with my dad I've already heard of the battle royal so you can count on seeing me there"he answered,"but dad what am I suppose to tell mom!"said Gohan,

"just tell her he's with me and that i'm going to do some father son bonding see ya!"Goku answered as he and the other three took off ,"aww man"sigh Gohan,"hey Videl let get going to the next dragon ball!"said Oolong,"oh yeah"

,"I might as well come along"said a depressed Gohan,"cheer up Gohan everythng will turn out great in the end"said Videl then three took off a minute later Piccolo went back to the lookout,and then Vegeta and Trunk's flew back to west city,

"dad can you train me so that I can become super saiyan two?"Trunks asked,"hmph if kakarrot's brat is able to do it then you should be capable of get ready for the training of your life boy"he answered,"right"said Trunks.

Narrator:Goten has won the battle against Kenta and they are now on there way back to kame house,who is collecting the other dragon ball,and now roshi seems to be a step further in his perverted plan will he succeed? find out next time!

**A:we are back! so today we have the cheapist money maker back in peach creek and one of the new character's in the story give it up for Eddy**

**Eddy:sup**

**Kenta:So Eddy since your going to be a character in the story what type of personality do you want the author to give you?**

**A:yeah-wait what**

**Eddy:the usual me**

**A:well that is what i'm intending to do,so how is your scams coming along**

**Eddy:pretty well if I do say so myself**

**Kenta:blah this chocolate bar you sold me before the show has kiwi in it**

**A:GROSS but funny**

**Eddy:HA HA I CANT BELIVE YOU FELL FOR THAT HA HA HA!**

**Kenta(who pissed gets out his beyblade and laincher):LET IT RIP FLAME CLAW!**

**Eddy(who get hit):owww hot hot hot!**

**A:HAHAHAHAHA! thats even funnier well see ya next time and review chistmas special coming soon!**

**Kenta(smirks at eddy)**

**Eddy(stares at Kenta pissed off)**


	8. Chapter 7:the drk pheonix

Chapter 7: Rise of the Dark Phoenix Organization

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dbz and other characters

Narrator: the tallest skyscraper in east city…

"Sir the data of battle of those two boys has been collected shall I begin the cloning process? "Said a man with dark black hair, in a white suit, and a black fire symbol on the back of his jacket.

"Very well but just clone the boy with the black hair, and make a total of three of them as well add some of the data from our top fighters and there techniques now get to work Doji" said a boy with spiky White hair, with a gray lab coat and a dark flaming bird on the back of it.

Doji walked into an elevator and a minute later he was in a lab with four pods, he took out a U.S.B. drive and put into a computer then he extracted the data from the drive and on the computer screen it said cloning commencing and the pods began to glow.

A minute later the pods opened up and three figures stepped out, the first figure was a boy that had the same hairstyle as Goten, green eyes, and a blue GI with an orange under shirt.

The next clone was a girl that had black hair wrapped in a ponytail with bangs, and wearing an orange GI with a blue under shirt, and had brown eyes. The last one had the same hairstyle as Goten but it was white, he had red eyes and was wearing a black GI with a white under shirt.

"Sir the cloning is complete what your orders are?" Doji asked, "train them, they shall be participating at next month's battle royal to find new recruits for the dark phoenix", the man said to Doji, "as you wish, so now let's get you three to the training hall shall we? "Said Doji as he opened the lab door and the three followed.

Narrator: meanwhile with Goten, Kenta, Goku, and Krillin…

"Ok guys lets start with a six hundred thousand mile jog!", said Goku, Goten stared at him dumbfounded, and Kenta looked at him and said, "you're kidding me right?", "No—"before Goku could finish Krillin interrupted him and said,"hey Goku maybe we should start tomorrow I mean we just got back three minutes ago and they still are tired from fighting each other", "well I guess new can start tomorrow", said Goku. Kenta sighed with relief and he and Goten went inside the house.

With Gohan, Videl, and Oolong…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TRAINING WITH GOKU AND KRILLIN!", yelled Chichi, "well Chichi look on the bright side at least he and Goku are spending more time together", said Videl, "oh this is all your fault Videl how dare you run over my son and not telling me!, young lady get out there and start looking for those balls before that old bastard makes me his whore!", Yelled Chichi, "yes maim..Asshole", Videl muttered under her breath.

Videl, Gohan, and Oolong left and set off for the next dragon ball, "huh that strong there are two dragon balls that direction and there's two dragon balls heading to that same location", "that must be where Roshi hid the dragon balls let's go! "Said Oolong.

With Roshi…

'East city! Hmm something doesn't feel right', he thought to himself as he made his way to the biggest skyscraper in the city.

In west city arena

Seven Ki blasts were fired and it hit a wounded Trunk as he fell out the ring, "damn it..", he said before he passed out, and the announcer said, "ring out! And the winner of the west city tournament is Eddy!"

The announcer said as he pointed at the boy with black spiky hair, a yellow shirt with a purple collar and a red stripe going down the left side of his shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Narrator: it looks like a new competitor has shown himself and a mysterious organization known as the dark phoenix has cloned Goten what, and Roshi is about to infiltrate the organization for the two dragon balls will he succeed fin out next time!

**A:sorry my computer broke down and I just got a new one all the chapters I was going to post was gone sorry well I welcome back muten Roshi**

**Roshi: yo!**

**A: hey guess what **

**Roshi: what?**

**A: YOU'RE FIRED!**

**Roshi: WHAT! WHY!**

**A: cause Chichi and Bulma were pissed and they threatened to kill if I didn't sorry man**

**Roshi: well Chichi Bulma FUCK BOTH OF YOU YOU TWO ARE A BUNCH OF BITCH ASSES AND SCREW YOU BOTH I'M TIRED OF HITTING ON YOUR WHORE ASSES ANYWAY!**

**A:…well that was interesting see ya next time! **


	9. Chapter 8: roshi vs the clones

Chapter 8: Roshi V.S. the Clones

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dbz and other character…

The Dark Phoenix HQ…

"Hmm it seems that we have an intruder, an old man well this is turning out to be a weird day don't you agree? Well now let's test your abilities on him shall we?" said Doji.

The clones took the elevator down to where the dragon balls were being held and once they stepped out of it the found Roshi putting them in a bag,

"hey old man what the heck do you think you're doing here put those ball back now!" said the female clone.

Roshi quickly turned to see two boys that look exactly as Goten and the girl that just yelled at him,

"What the! Get lost ya little brats I have some important to attend to" he ordered, "looks like you'll have to learn the hard way", said the clone with white hair.

The clone with white hair quickly dashed toward Roshi, and he punched him and sent Roshi flying right through the wall,

Then the girl transported behind Roshi and kicked his head and the clone with the other clone uppercutted Roshi in the gut which him flying through the roof of the building and four dragon balls fell on the ground Doji came down and notice the four extra dragon balls.

"That old man had two dragon balls! Hmm it seems that old man must know where the other three are I'll order our fighters to find him,

you three did a good job, take the rest of the day off I suggest you should look around the city but can't have you three wandering around too long I'll send Tetsuya to watch over you" said Doji.

Later that night on Roshi's island…

Goten woke up and quickly snuck outside, "Nimbus", he whispered, soon the yellow cloud descended from the ground,

he jumped on the cloud and flew off. 'What was that strange energy I sensed earlier better go check it out… '

Goten in the outskirts of East city and decided that he should go on foot, "what the?", Goten quickly moved out of the way as a shadowy(or whatever it's called) figure almost landed right on top of him making a giant crater, from the center of the crater came a nonstop shooting of ki blast aiming right for him,

Goten dodged and deflected most of them but got hit by the last three Ki blast and fell to the ground.

"Humph I was just testing ya couldn't even handle a simple attack" said the figure, "what"? Said Goten, "sensed your energy was high so I decide to see what ya got" he said, "ok, so who are you anyway?"

said Goten, the figure pulled him up and Goten could see a boy about his age with spikey black hair blue eyes with a yellow shirt with a red strip going down it, "names Eddy, yours?" he said, "Goten?",

"so what are you doing in the outskirts so late?" Eddy asked, "well I earlier today I sensed three high power levels and I came to check it out, what about you?",

"I just got here from west city, well no use standing around here anymore let's check out what you were sensing earlier" said Eddy

Dark Phoenix HQ...

"Sur we are picking up two high power levels entering the city" said merci, "well well if it isn't Son Goten hmm looks like you four maybe proven useful to me after all"

said Doji as he turns to see Roshi,Gohan ,Videl , and Oolong who were both knocked out in a prison chamber.

Narrator: looks like Goten has made a new friend, but what he doesn't know is that his brother and his friends where captured by the dark Phoenix will he and his new friend Eddy be able to save him find out next time.

**A: sorry so sorry I just haven't had the time to update but I'm not making any promises but I'll try to update every now and again but more often expect about three or four post a month there a no interviews this chapter because I'm trying to decide who will replace Roshi so review if ya want and bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 9:Goten vs the Dark Pheonix

Chapter 9: The Eternal Birds V.S the no-brainer & the cheapskate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dbz and other characters…

As Goten and Eddy walked through the city in silence until Goten finally said", here's where I sense that energy", pointing at the skyscraper, "hmm that" one mother of a skyscraper, ok let's break in" said eddy, "wait what?", asked Goten

but unfortunately eddy was already at the entrance, he took out a small silver piece of metal and twisted it into a line and began to lock pick the door a minute later the door opened, "presto" said eddy,

With a smudged look on his face. "Alright lead the way buddy boy!" Eddy said while moving aside, Goten and Eddy began walked silently through the silent building until Goten wasn't looking and crossed a security laser,

the alarm went off and immediately a group of men with dark shades red and yellow jackets with a purple phoenix's head on the back of their jackets, "looks like the party is starting" said Eddy,

as yellow Ki balls swarmed around his hands, same with Goten blue Ki balls began swarming around his hands and each guard sent out their own Ki blasts at the two but they just jumped in the air each of the guard's blast hit each other instead. "huh?",

both Goten and Eddy turned around to see Doji and a few more Guards with him and Eddy turned to see a few more Guards and a boy who looks a little older than them with red hair and his head face down,

"Goten these guy aren't like the others the energy is darker than any I've ever seen keep your guard up "whispered Eddy as he and Goten went back to back,"...!,hey what are those energy their even stronger than these two", asked Goten, "probably the clowns that run this place, "he answered.

"Well now, you two are quite the nosey trouble makers aren't you, well allow me to introduce myself my name is Daidoji, but you can call me Doji for short over there the one in the middle is Reiji" he said,

Goten and Eddy glance over to Reiji but he didn't even make a sound, the looked back at Doji and Eddy finally said", what's with all the Guards knowing how to use energy?",

"that is a good question my boy you see we are an elite organization bent on creating the world in our own image we, are known as the Dark Phoenix! Once we've collected all the Dragon balls this world that you have been living in shall be re-shaped",

Doji answered, both Goten and Eddy Stared at him in shock, Goten clenched his fist and yelled", and you think that I'm just going to sit around and let you do that?, then you have another thing coming! RRRAAAA!"

Both Goten and Eddy charged at Doji but they didn't even make it to him because they were smacked to the ground by someone.

The two both got up and saw the unthinkable two boys that looked exactly like Goten and a girl, Eddy said "what the hell, Goten it's either I got bitched slapped so hard that I'm seeing a two of you and a female version of you that I sense don't quote me on this even more powerful than the both of us or",

"Or"(Goten),"you have evil twin siblings", Eddy Replied back, "I think it's the second one", Goten said, Eddy paused for a moment and finally said, "Nah screw you I definitely got bitch slapped", he said back.

Narrator: it looks like the battle between Goten and the Dark Phoenix is about to go underway but will our heroes are able to defeat this new foes find out next time!

**A: welcome! we have a new co-host since Roshi got fired meet Jackie chun,(you know Roshi's alter ego from when he entered the world martial arts tournament still no one but Tien knows that its actually him so don't tell chi chi).**

**Chun: yo**

**A: so without further ado please welcome the red caped red head that call Eddy a dork twenty four seven Kevin**

**Kevin: sup**

**Chun: so Kevin may I ask you a question?"**

**Kev: shoot **

**Chun: why do you call Eddy a Dork?**

**Kev: because he is one**

**Chun: are you jealous of Eddy Kevin**

**Kev: why would I?,I have more friends, a better house ,make more money than he makes in a year in only one week, and I'm better look-in**

**Chun: WELL LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE A SPOILED ROTTEN TO THE CORE BRAT**

**Kev: WHAT'D YA SAY YA 5000 YEAR OLD DORK!**

**Chun: oh that it (Chun punches Kevin in the face and throws him into back stage and begins to beat the crap out of him)**

**Kev: RRRRAAAA! SOMEONE HELP!**


	11. Chapter 10: Doji's Proposition

Chapter 10: Doji's Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters or the other ones.

"crap!", Eddy yelled rubbing the back of his head as he and Goten got up, "well now I specifically told you three to stay in your room as I would handle this situation", Doji said, the Goten with the white hair said "well we weren't going to let all the fun got to wastes besides who are these two weaklings anyway", he pointed at Goten and Eddy, Doji just let out a sigh and said "this is son Goten he is a very unique talents" Doji looked at Goten and continued, "you may not know it but you have the ability to help us take over the world and all of its glory!, we need you to help us hunt for the dragon ball so that the dark phoenix shall wipe out this world and revive it from its ashes to create a world in our own image!".

"You're crazy!", Goten yelled, "yea like that's going to happen in a millions years!", Eddy yelled. "Always have to do it the hard way, now—", before Doji could finish the female version of Goten said, "you still haven't finished why does he look like us!", Doji let out another sigh and said, "Because you were created as his clones he's the original".

The clones turned to get a good look at Goten who looked backed at them staring them straight into the eye until Doji interrupted and said, "now as I was saying join us or your friends and your brother will die", "what!" Goten shouted, "you see earlier your friends came to find the other dragon balls but we should be really thanking them and that old man because now with these two radars we are able to find the last three", he said as he took out the dragon radars .

Eddy quickly slipped past the clones and managed to grab one of the radars and Goten sent out a full energy blast Reiji and guards who was hit by it clearing the path way to the entrance, the clones were about to attack the two but Doji stopped them, "oh well it seem as though you won't listen here how about another proposition two weeks from now the battle royal shall begin at the stadium here in east city these three including Reiji and two other members shall be entering if you win I'll let them go if you lose you must work for us and collect the last three dragon balls so what do you say?", "fine I accept", Goten said.

Once Goten and Eddy left the Dark Phoenix HQ, Eddy said, "so your just gonna fall for his trap?", "I have to take my chances with it to save my friends", Goten replied, Eddy sighed and said, "I'm not the kind of guy to do this but I'll help ya out since were pretty much friends now", a smile grew on Goten's face and he said, "thanks Eddy!", "yeah yeah don't mention it, say you got a place I could crash for tonight?" Eddy asked, Goten nodded and called nimbus and the cloud descended from the sky and the two took off.

Once arrived at Roshi's isle Goten and Eddy found Krillin, Goku, and Kenta dressed, "hey there you are!, ya made it right on time!, who's your friend?", Goku asked , "this is Eddy we met a few hours ago", Goten said, and Eddy said 'hi' to the three, "ok let's start training!, it's a good thing you two are fully dressed!", Goku exclaimed, "what but the suns not even awake yet!", Eddy exclaimed.

"Well when me and Krillin were younger we woke up at 3:00 every morning to train!, now Krillin go wake up 18 and marron and pack up the house!", said Goku, "right!" ,Krillin agreed.

Before he went inside he whispered to Goten, "mind telling me what happened", "a little later I think we're going to need all our energy to day", Goten said back, Krillin nodded and went inside Kenta with a tired look on his face said, "this is going to be a really long day", "yeah" Eddy said , "yup" said Goten as Goku was yelling about how pumped he was.

**A:welcome today I'm interviewing a character that died long ago give it up for Freeza!**

**Freeza: THAT LORD FREEZA TO YOU!**

**A: I don't respect you enough to call you that I'll only call super buu, omega shinron, cell and the best for last Cooler lord!**

**Freeza: what how dare you say my brother is better than me!**

**A: I'm just saying it because its true**

**Freeza: that's it I'm out of here!( blast half of the audience killing them)**

**A:oh my god … welp see ya next time!**


End file.
